


Playing Favorites

by mopsi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Cafés, Cats, F/F, Fluff, Graphic Descriptions of Desserts, The Tooth-Rotting Variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopsi/pseuds/mopsi
Summary: Mercy and Symmetra's cat cafe extravaganza!





	Playing Favorites

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's day is approaching and really this is a major ship to me for whichever reason so it's time I finally published this!! Enjoy and comments and kudos are much appreciated.

Satya and Angela’s relationship is practical.

They spend a lot of time together, obviously, sharing their chores and all, but they still leave each other first and foremost alone to go about their business. Most of their evenings go in benevolent silence, both engaged in reading or shows or pesky paperwork sneaking its way into their free time. And yet Angela often makes a cup of herbal tea for both as a refreshment, and Satya hums her thanks, offers to massage Angela’s shoulders. These little acts of sympathy bring about a certain harmony to their life together.

Angela asks every evening for a kiss and wants to know how Satya’s day went. Satya will mostly complain of things outside of her control. Too many things are, in her opinion, out of her control, and no overwork hours will release the anxiety she gets over unfinished work, problems which humiliate her ingenious mind. Angela will share her worries, too, but mostly she tells cute and funny stories. They ease out the frown on Satya’s face, sometimes into a genuine little smile,which never fails to warm Angela’s heart.

“I saw a kitten when i was walking home today,” Angela says.

“Where was that?” Satya doesn’t seem really attentive of Angela, instead inspecting a digital document speckled with mind-boggling graphs and diagrams all about her screen.

“There’s a new cat cafe opened! A big and fluffy cat was sitting on their window sill, enjoying the sunlight by the looks of it, looking at people passing by… She looked so calm. So happy. I wish I had a cat.”

Satya thinks about it.

“So you want a pet.”

“Hmm. I haven’t really thought of it. But I do love cats… Maybe it would be a nice addition to our home! I mean… it’s also a lot of trouble, but petting a cat releases hormones which counter stress —”

Satya nods. Her fingers tapping about the screen have already found the map of the surrounding area and zoomed into the cat cafe. The map page helpfully pops up a link to the business’s webpage.

“I do like animals,” Satya says, absently.

“Hmm?” Angela hums. It’s rare for Satya to talk about her personal passions, and the picture Angela has built of her past and character has been pieced up from little clues like a puzzle. It’s rather tragic, but has its charm. Imagining Satya holding a beautiful Persian snuggling onto her face tickles Angela.

Satya hates lingering about her business, once she has set her goals. So she books a table with a series of keystrokes.

Angela smiles.

“You checked my work shifts?”

“I remember them by heart. I like to be aware of the schedules of the people who matter the most to me.” Forming her last words, she seems to realize how intimate it sounds. Her cheeks flush with color, and Angela giggles.

“You can't take that back,” she grins, taking Satyas hand in hers.

“I would not. Your significance to me is unquestionable. I don't mind you knowing that.” Satya’s voice is almost defensive.

“I love you too,” Angela chirps, pecking a kiss on Satyas flushed cheek.

* * *

 “Really? Through… a cat’s digestive system? You mean a cat… excreted the coffee?”

The waitress smiles.

“Yes. Civet cats! They ingest the raw coffee bean, which is kind of like a berry, and their belly ferments the bean. It’s very rare - which makes it so expensive - but we just had to take it into the selection as a cat cafe!”

“I need some time to process this information,” Angela laughs. “Satya, dear?”

“I see no reason to be upset about the process,” Satya says. She sits her hands neatly in her lap at the edge of her seat, like she is in a job interview and not having an evening off with her girlfriend. “In her words, it’s a fermentation method. No less natural than roasting coffee beans, like they are normally produced. I say we have two cups. Don’t turn your nose. It’s unbecoming.”

“You’re not the boss of me,” Angela says, but she doesn’t sound offended.

“Two times Kopi Luwak; thank you for your order!” the waitress quips. “Anything else for the ladies? I recommend the melba, we make the ice cream ourselves! And we have a very rich Swiss chocolate cake.”

“Swiss chocolate? I’m sold to that,” Angela says.

“I’ll have the melba, please,” Satya says.

The waitress takes off with their orders.

The girls have time to take in their surroundings now. The place is furnished in vintage style with plush little armchairs and dark-wooden coffee tables. There’s a balcony overhead where cats nest in cocoons, undisturbed by the patrons if they so wish. A cat sits on the window sill, following the constant flow of people outdoors with its eyes. There’s no music, but…

“Don’t you think this place seems very… lived in? Like the cats mysteriously create a home in a sense?”

“I don’t recognize such nuances.” Satya looks at Angela, who has taken a little cat teaser toy and waves its tail around, like wishing to catch a cat’s attention. So far she hasn’t had success.

“Did you notice there’s little bags of cat snacks on the table so you can try to attract cats with them?”

“That I did. Should we try that?”

“In a little bit… Oh!”

A slithe brown cat has jumped down from whichever hiding place and is pushing up on Satya’s ankle, squishing its little face against her pant leg. Satya gives the cat a sideways look.

“It likes you,” Angela says.

“It would… seem so.” Satya is frozen in place and to her bemusement, the cat jumps up on her unmoving lap and continues to snuggle her.

“Ahh… I wish I had a cat getting cosy with me like that! But it has fallen in love with you.” Angela sighs. Satya rises a hand, slowly, and carefully pets the cat between the ears.

The waitress has arrived with a tiny porcellaine pot and two cups as well as the desserts on her tray, which she starts unloading onto the table.

“Ah, Dobby has taken a liking on you! He’s a charmer, although he doesn’t choose all humans.”

“Why did he choose Satya?” Angela asks.

The waitress seems thoughtful. “Something in her body language just seems polite to cats. It happens. Some people say that cats like indifferent people the most. They are very aware of their limits. But that depends on the cat, of course.”

“That’s fascinating. Are you warming up to the idea of getting a cat, Satya?” Angela asks, as she reaches for the fine China pot to pour coffee for the two of them. “Let me serve you this forty dollar cup. I wouldn’t want to disturb your new friend.”

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt,” Satya says, petting the cat who has curled into a ball and started to purr. Angela isn’t sure which remark Satya is responding to. Both? She smiles to herself. She hopes so.


End file.
